Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story No 18: A Christmas Caper
by Tim66
Summary: As Christmas of 2009 approaches, Rex and Hannah find themselves confronting a Demon from their past.


DISCLAIMER: This story is based upon the series, Charmed, that was created by Constance M. Burge. All Charmed characters are the property of Spelling Productions.

**THE PLACE: PALO ALTO, CALIFORNIA**

**THE TIME: DECEMBER 21, 2009**

Rex Buckland sighed as he stared down at the Golden Scroll that was laid open across the desk of his study. _I have been trying to make sense of this gobbledegook for over a month now and I'm still getting nowhere!_ he thought in frustration. It had been more than four weeks since Rex had been given the Golden Scroll by the mysterious Elemental being known as Herne the Hunter. Herne had claimed that Rex was the Worthy One, destined to receive the Golden Scroll and the secret language that had been written on it. All Rex had to do was translate the language, and the knowledge contained on the Scroll would be his. However, the task was proving harder than Rex thought it would be. _I have never run up against a language so difficult._ Translating ancient languages was more than a hobby for Rex, back in his days of leading The Insurgents, Rex's skills of translating languages had helped them break many a Demon code. However, those codes didn't even come remotely close to being as baffling as the language written on the Golden Scroll. Over the past few weeks, Rex had scoured every old book and scroll he could lay his hands on, hoping to find a similar language. So far, however, he had come up blank. Now that he was on Christmas break from teaching his classes at Stanford and had a lot more free time, Rex had hoped he could make some significant progress, but it wasn't looking good so far.

Hannah Webster smiled as she stood back in the living room of her and Rex's apartment and stared at the Christmas tree she had just finished decorating. _Not a bad job if I say so myself_. she thought. The tree was decorated with both traditional Christmas ornaments and some Wiccan ones as well, a tribute to the Pagan origins of Christmas (Rex had explained it all to her when they were setting up the tree earlier that day). All in all, Hannah was proud of the job they had done on the tree. She heard a noise behind her and saw Rex coming out of his study. "So, how's the translation of the Golden Scroll going?" Hannah asked.

"It's not." Rex replied grimly as he sat down on the couch. "I've thrown all my skills at the damned thing, yet the solution still eludes me."

"Don't worry, Rex, you'll crack it sooner or later." Hannah said as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, but I feel it's going to be later, not sooner."

"Well, from what I understand, there is no hurry, Rex. You can take your time."

"I know, Hannah. However, curiosity is getting the better of me. There is a reason that Herne wanted me to have that Scroll. I want to find out what is it." Rex then took a look at the Christmas tree and his mood brightened. "Well done, Hannah."

"Thanks. I hoped to capture the spirit of Christmas, plus honour the old Pagan celebrations as well."

"Well, Hannah, you have. In fact, the Winter Solstice is tonight. The 21st of December."

"Also, we got a card from the Halliwell sisters, confirming their invitation to us to join them and their families at Halliwell Manor on Christmas Day." Hannah said.

"I look forward to it." Rex said. Since neither he nor Hannah had anywhere else to go on Christmas Day, both were touched that the Halliwell sisters wanted to include them in their Christmas celebrations. Just a few short years ago, two Warlocks, even reformed ones like Rex and Hannah, being invited to share Christmas with the Charmed Ones would have been unthinkable. However, these were new and better times for all of them.

"I thought you would." Hannah said. "At least it will take your mind off that Scroll for a while."

"I know." Rex said. "I've been a bit grumpy these past few days because of it. Well, that stops now. I'm going to enjoy these holidays."

"That's good." Hannah said. _Hopefully, nothing will ruin Christmas for us._ she thought.

**THE PLACE. THE UNDERWORLD**

The Lower Level Demon known as Kalton sat in the darkened chamber. He preferred being in the dark these days, anything better than to accidentally see the hideous disfigurement of the left side of his face. The only thing that had kept him going these past few years was the through of revenge on the one that had done this to him. Hopefully, that revenge would soon be here. Kalton looked up as another Lower Level Demon, a female, whose name was Zova, entered the chamber. "Speak." Kalton said.

"I've located him." Zova replied, a smile appearing on her face. "I found the one that disfigured you."

"Buckland!? You've found Buckland?" Kalton asked, rising to his feet.

"Indeed I have, Kalton. He and Hannah Webster now reside in Palo Alto, a suburb of the human city known as San Francisco."

"Interesting that they should choose to live so close to the Charmed Ones." Kalton said.

"It's more than that." Zova replied. "Apparently they are also friends with the accursed Halliwell sisters."

"Traitors!" Kalton suddenly shrieked with anger. "It's bad enough that Buckland and Webster led the Warlocks to rebel against us, but now they cavort with the Charmed Ones, the greatest enemies of all Demons everywhere."

"Well, why are you surprised?" Zova asked. "After all, had the Charmed Ones not vanquished all the Upper Level Demons, the Warlock Revolution would not have been possible."

_Indeed. _Kalton thought. _A lot of things would have been different..._ His mind did a slow dissolve back to that faithful day, just a few years earlier.

********FLASHBACK. SEVERAL YEARS EARLIER********

Chaos and confusion swept the Underworld as the Warlock Revolution was now in full swing. Once the Charmed Ones had taken out the last of the Upper Level Demons, the Triad, the Warlocks had immediately moved from hidden insurgency to open rebellion. Kalton considered all this as he held his atheme and waited in one of the many smaller caves of the Underworld. He looked up as Lyni, another Lower Level Demon, came running into the cave. "What's happening?' Kalton asked.

"It's no good, Kalton." Lyni replied. "The Warlocks are winning."

"How can that be?"

"Well, for one thing, they now outnumber us." Lyni said. "Also, they're much better organized. Come on, Kalton, we must retreat. They'll be here soon."

"Me? Run from Warlocks!? Never!"

"Are you crazy? They'll kill you!"

"I will not run, Lyni."

"Suit yourself." Lyni said and shimmered away.

_Coward_! Kalton thought with contempt. _Let him and the others run and hide. I will not._ His resolve secure, Kalton stood and watched as Rex Buckland, Hannah Webster, and a number of other Warlocks entered the cave. "So, the traitors are here."

"Out of the way, Kalton." Rex said. "You've lost. Give it up."

"Oh, I've lost, have I. Well, what if I don't agree with that, Buckland." Kalton sneered.

"Don't be a fool. You haven't got a chance."

"How could you Warlocks do this? Rebel against everything you've been taught. Did we not nurture you and care for you?"

"Nurture us? Care for us?" Hannah said as she laughed. "You mean enslave us. For centuries you and your kind have oppressed us. We were nothing, except expendable cannon fodder!"

"Yes, if that is how you want to put it." Kalton said. "After all, that is the order of things."

"Well, things have changed, Kalton." Rex said. "We Warlocks are a free people now, no longer oppressed by the likes of you. Now, stand aside and let us pass."

"You'll have to fight your way past, Buckland." Kalton said and raised his atheme. He charged Rex, but underestimated the Warlock's speed. Rex easily dodged Kalton's charge and raised his own atheme. Kalton shrieked with pain as Rex's atheme slashed the left side of his face. He collapsed to the ground, his face in agony.

"I'm truly sorry, Kalton." Rex said. "I wish you hadn't done that."

"Kill me then." Kalton said. "That's what I would do if I were you."

"That's the difference between us, Kalton." Rex replied. "I'm not you." With those words, Rex, Hannah, and the other Warlocks strode past the stricken Kalton without a backwards glance.

You'll pay for this, Buckland.

Kalton thought as he watched the Warlocks walk away. _Mark my words, you will rue the day you crossed paths with me!_

********FLASHBACK ENDS********

"Kalton?" Zova asked, when she noticed how silent Kalton had become.

"Just thinking of the past, Zova." Kalton said, smiling grimly. "For these past several years I have dreamed of revenge on Buckland and his hag, Webster. Now that dream is almost a reality."

"Perhaps more than revenge can come out of this, Kalton."

"How so?" Kalton asked.

"Look around you. Ever since the Charmed Ones vanquished the Triad, the Underworld has been fragmented and divided. It needs a strong leader, but none are to be found."

"I see." Kalton said, realizing Zova's train of thought. "Next to the Charmed Ones, Buckland and Webster are the most hated beings in the Underworld. They were the ones that organized the Warlocks into the cursed Insurgents, first to fight us in the shadows, and then launch their revolution."

"Exactly." Zova replied. "Killing Buckland and Webster, the leaders of the Warlock Insurgency, would raise your profile among the other Demons. They would have no choice but to make you leader of the Underworld."

"Yes." Kalton said. "I will lead the Underworld, and you will help me. We'll rebuild and return to glory. All that we have lost, we will regain."

**PALO ALTO**

**DECEMBER 22**

_Good King Wenceslas looked out,_

_On the Feast Of Steven._

_When the snow lay round about,_

_Deep and crisp and even..._

Hannah relaxed on the living room couch, watching the Christmas special. _This is nice. she thought to herself._ Looking up, she saw Rex emerge from the study. "Any luck with the Golden Scroll?"

"Nope." Rex replied, shaking his head. "I think I'm going to take another break. Was that Good King Wenceslas I just heard."

"It was."

"You know, Hannah, there really was a Wenceslas. He's the Patron Saint of Bohemia, part of what is now the Czech Republic. Anyway..."

On the sidewalk, outside the apartment building, Kalton and Zova were watching. "So, they live in this building." Kalton said.

"Yes." Zova replied. "Should we attack them now?"

"No, I don't think so." Kalton said. "Buckland will no doubt have some weapons at his disposal. That's what I would do, if I were him. We better wait."

"Say, Rex, why don't we go out for a while." Hannah suggested, once Rex had finished telling her about the real Good King Wenceslas.

"Sure." Rex said. The two of them quickly got into their coats and were soon walking down the street.

"Look at this." Hannah said as she observed the Christmas cheer going on around them. "I always enjoyed Christmas, even as a Warlock."

"Really?" Rex said. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, well I didn't advertise it." Hannah replied. "Celebrating Christmas was not exactly encouraged in the Underworld."

"No, it wasn't." Rex said. "Christmas is based on love, after all. That emotion is deeply frowned upon there."

"Well, it's their loss." Hannah said as she snuggled closer to Rex. "I'm glad we're not part of that anymore."

"Me too, Hannah." Rex said.

"Look at that." Kalton said to Zova as the two Demons followed Rex and Hannah from a discreet distance. "They seem to be in love. How pathetic."

"I don't know, Kalton." Zova said. "I never saw love being that bad."

"Zova, how can you say such things." Kalton replied. "Love goes against everything we believe in. Demons are not supposed to love, Zova."

"Well, Buckland and Webster are Warlocks, not Demons." Zova pointed out.

"Be that as it may, once you join the Underworld and give up your soul, you give up love. It doesn't matter what kind of being you are." Kalton said. "Besides, every time a Demon has fallen in love, misfortune followed. It was love that ultimately brought down the mighty Belthazor, don't forget."

"I haven't. However that was a very unique situation." Zova said. "It's just that perhaps we should rethink some of the Underworld dogma. After all, nothing has changed there in centuries."

"And why should it." Kalton said. "There is a human saying. If it ain't broke, don't fix it."

But what if I think it is broken.

Zova couldn't help but think to herself as they continued to follow Rex and Hannah.

"Rex, I don't know about you, but I think we're being watched." Hannah said as she took a look around.

"Hmmmm, you may be right, Hannah." Rex replied. "I get that feeling too. It started the moment we left the apartment." He took a look around, but the street was full of people. If anyone was watching them, Rex couldn't see it.

"What do you suggest, Rex?"

"We better get back to the apartment, Hannah. I have a bad feeling about this." Rex said. The two former Warlocks turned and headed back in the direction of their apartment.

"Damn! I think they made us." Kalton said as he watched Rex and Hannah head back towards their apartment.

"I don't think so." Zova said. "What I mean is that I don't think they saw us specifically."

"Well, they clearly know that something is amiss, Zova. Why else would they suddenly return to their apartment like that?" Kalton said.

"So, what's our next move?"

"We keep watching for now, Zova. However, we be a little more discreet about it. We better hang back a little farther." The two Demons then increased the distance between themselves and Rex and Hannah, but still kept the two former Warlocks in sight.

Securely back in their apartment, Rex and Hannah were discussing the feelings they had just experienced. "Do you think that someone was really watching us?" Hannah asked.

"It's possible, Hannah." Rex said. "Also, it's possible that whomever was out there were Demons. Don't forget that we're still on the Underworld's hit list."

"So what do we do, Rex?"

"Right now, Hannah, all we can do is wait." Rex said as the two of them entered Rex's study. As Hannah watched, Rex opened the cabinet in which the magical weapons he had collected were stored. He began to examine them.

"Do you think we'll really need those?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know, Hannah, but it's good to be prepared."

**DECEMBER 23**

"Hannah, are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Rex asked. A few moments ago, he had gotten a call from Campus Security at Stanford. Apparently, someone had broken into his office and made off with some important papers. They wanted Rex to come down and try to identify which papers had been taken.

"Don't worry, Rex, I'll be fine." Hannah replied. "I don't think any Demon would be dumb enough to attack here in our apartment. You go and sort this mess out."

"Okay, Hannah. When I get back, we'll have some eggnog."

"Sounds good to me." Hannah said and watched as Rex headed out the door. She turned her attention to the Christmas tree and began adjusting a few decorations. Her attention was so focused on the tree that she didn't hear Zova shimmer in behind her. The Demon raised a hand and threw a dart, full of magical potion, at Hannah. "Ouch!" was all Hannah had time to say, before unconsciousness claimed her.

Once he reached Stanford, Rex was surprised to see no one around. Finally, he found Mike Hanks, one of the Campus Security guards. "Hello, Mike, where is everyone?" Rex asked.

"Well, Mr. Buckland, they're on vacation." Mike replied.

"I mean where are the other Campus Security guards." Rex said. "The ones looking into the matter of my office being broken into."

"Mr. Buckland, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't heard anything about your office being broken into."

"But I received a call that said..." Rex began, but trailed off as a cold wave of fear entered him. "Excuse me, Mike." Rex said and quickly made his way to his office. When he got there, his fears were confirmed. The office was locked and secure, clearly, no break in had taken place. Looking around to make sure he was alone, Rex translocated out.

"Hannah?" Rex called when he translocated back into the apartment. There was no answer. _Damn! I've been tricked!_ He thought to himself._ Someone made that phony call, and when I left, they surprised Hannah._ Rex began to search the apartment, desperate to find any clues that would help him find out just who had taken Hannah. It didn't take him long to find that note that was on the living room table. Rex quickly unfolded the note and read what was on it.

_Buckland._

_By now you've realized that the call from the university was a fake. I made it, in order to separate you from your precious Hannah. Rest assured, Buckland, she is alive, for now that is. Whether she continues to be that way is up to you. You will come to the Underworld, one hour from now. This note will give you directions on just where to go when you get there. I would advise you NOT to be late._

"Don't worry, whoever you are, I will be there." Rex muttered as he read the directions on the note.

**THE UNDERWORLD**

Hannah had regained consciousness to find herself in cave, chained to a wall. Quickly, she tried to shape shift into a cat, to free herself, but found that her powers were not working. "Damn!" she muttered to herself.

"Don't bother trying to shape shift." the female Demon said as she came into the cave. "This cave is covered with a spell to neutralize that ability."

"You think of everything, whoever you are." Hannah said.

"My name is Zova." the Demon replied. "You are Hannah Webster. Former co-leader of the Warlock Insurgency."

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage."

"Yes, that's true." Zova said.

"You do know that Rex will be looking for me." Hannah said.

"I'm sure he will. But until he gets here, why don't we have a little discussion."

"Forget it, Zova, I won't tell you any secrets."

"Secrets? Who said anything about secrets? I want to know about love."

"What!?" Hannah blurted, not sure if she had heard Zova correctly.

"Tell me about love." Zova said.

"Why would a Demon want to hear about love?" Hannah asked. "I thought beings like didn't believe in it."

"Well, that may be true. However, we were human once." Zova replied. "Warlocks and Demons alike, we all started as humans. Of course, such talk is banned in the Underworld."

"Banned by whom, Zova? The Source is gone, the Crone is gone, the Triad are gone, the whole cadre has been wiped out. Whatever laws they passed are no longer valid. The sooner you all realize this, the better."

"You're very well informed, Hannah. May I call you, Hannah?"

"You may." Hannah replied, puzzled at Zova's strange line of inquiry. Despite being a prisoner, Hannah couldn't help but be curious at what was happening here.

"Anyway, I believe I had asked you about love." Zova said.

"Well, what do you want to know about it?" Hannah asked.

"What's it like? How does it feel?"

"Well, it's hard to describe, Zova."

"Please try."

"Well, all I can say is that being in love is knowing that the one you love is your soul mate. The one you would want to spend the rest of your life with, or, in your case, eternity."

"I see. And do you love Rex Buckland?" Zova asked.

"Yes, I do love him. I have since we were first teamed together, eleven years ago."

"Despite the fact that Warlocks are not supposed to fall in love."

"Well, what can I say, Zova, it happened. You can't regulate emotions, no matter what the Source dictated." Hannah replied. "Now, why all this talk about love, Zova? Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Well..." Zova began, but trailed off.

"You love someone, don't you. Another Demon."

"Yes, I do." Zova replied. "Kalton."

"Kalton." Hannah said. "I remember him. He confronted us towards the end of the Warlock Revolution. He attacked Rex, and Rex wounded him in self defense. Is that what this is all about? Did Kalton set this up?"

"It's no concern of yours." Zova said, however, there was noticeable waver in her voice.

"He did set this up. This is some scheme to get revenge on Rex."

"Uh... I have to go." Zova said and hurried out of the chamber.

_Well, that was interesting_. Hannah thought to herself. Then she noticed a set of keys on a nearby table. _I wonder if those unlock these chains. Maybe I can reach them._ Hannah stretched out her left leg and managed to hook one of the table legs. Very slowly, she began to pull the table closer towards her.

Elsewhere in the Underworld, Rex was slowly making his way down a tunnel, an atheme in his hand. Several times he had to duck out of sight as a Demon went by. However, good luck had been with him, he hadn't been spotted. _Good thing the Underworld is still vastly disorganized._ Rex thought to himself. It would be a good many years before the Underworld regained the strength it had known before the one-two punches of the Charmed Ones and the Warlock Revolution. Right now, however, Rex had a more pressing problem, namely finding Hannah. _I'm getting close to the area indicated in the note. Better get ready._ Atheme raised, Rex entered a large cave and slowly looked around. "I'm here. Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Buckland." Kalton said as he emerged from the shadows. "I trust you remember me."

"Kalton." Rex said. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has." Kalton said and showed Rex the disfigured left side of his face. "Remember when you did this to me?"

"I remember. However, you left me little choice."

"Well, you should have finished the job, Buckland."

"I saw no need. You had been rendered harmless. Besides, hadn't there been enough bloodshed that day?"

"Well, wasn't that your fault. You and your damned Insurgents!" Kalton said bitterly.

"Don't blame us, Kalton. We Warlocks had every right to fight for our freedom from your kind. For centuries you kept us in slavery."

"Well, that was the purpose of Warlocks." Kalton replied.

"Yes, it was. We were just sacrificial lambs, good for only one purpose, to be sent out to fight witches. Many of us never returned from those fights." Rex said. "However, those days are over, and will not be coming back."

"None the less, Buckland, I have you where I want you."

"So that is why you kidnapped Hannah. Where is she?"

"Safe, for the time being. I'm really not interested in her, only you." Kalton replied. "Now I can pay you back for what you did to me."

"Well, I did spare your life, Kalton. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"No it doesn't!" Kalton said as he pulled out an atheme of his own. "Prepare for a fight, Buckland!" With that, the Demon charged Rex.

_Well, I think he's somewhat angry with me_. Rex thought as he jumped aside. However, Kalton's atheme did connect with Rex's left hand. Rex winced as pain flowed through him and his hand began to bleed.

"You're bleeding!?" Kalton said. "Warlocks aren't supposed to bleed."

"Well, Kalton, things change." Rex said.

"How... Unless you got your soul back and became human again. Why in the Source's name would you want that!?"

"Because maybe there are some things better than power." Rex replied as he nursed his wounded hand. "However, I do retain all my powers, Kalton."

"Good, because you're going to need them." Kalton said and resumed his fighting stance.

Once she had regained her emotional control, Zova headed back into the cave where Hannah was chained. "Okay, Hannah, we..." Zova began, but broke off as she took in the sight of the empty chains and Hannah being nowhere in sight. Zova ran over and saw what had happened. Somehow, Hannah had managed to move the table with the keys on it close enough that she could release herself. Zova was pondering what do to next, when she was grabbed from behind and felt the atheme at her throat.

"That's it, Zova, just stay still." Hannah whispered into her ear. "I found your atheme, Zova. You really shouldn't leave these things just lying around. You never know who will pick them up."

"What do you want?" Zova asked slowly.

"You are going to take me to Rex." Hannah replied. "And if I even suspect you are trying to trick me, you'll find yourself in the Wasteland before you can say 'boo'. Now, let's go!"

Rex and Kalton were now circling each other like a couple of wild animals fighting over prey. Kalton had gotten a few more jabs at Rex, but Rex had done his own damage to the Demon. "You fight well for a mortal, Buckland."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Rex replied. "Are you ready to give up yet?"

"No, you won't defeat me again, Buckland!"

"Well, I had to ask." Rex said. "You Demons never learn, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that none of you Lower Level Demons will take advantage of the opportunity for change that the Charmed Ones and we Warlocks gave you. You just want to rebuild the same old Underworld all over again. Old Demons exit there, new Demons enter here. The same old dogma going round and round."

"That's not how it is." Kalton protested.

"But it is." Rex replied. "There is a saying that those that do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. Well, we Warlocks learned our lesson from history, and since we learned that lesson, we won't repeat the mistakes of the past. We're free of all that. However, you Demons never will be, so long as you cling to your foolish ideology."

"Shut up, Buckland!"

"Can't stand hearing the truth, can you." Rex continued. "You're doomed, Kalton, all of you. It's true that in twenty years or so, the Underworld will be strong again, but it won't matter. Because the next generation of good witches will also be strong, and they will defeat you just as their predecessors defeated your predecessors."

"Shut up, Buckland! I'm warning you!"

"You're pathetic. If you ask me what is the most pathetic creature in the known universe, I'll tell you it's a Demon. That's what you all are, a bunch of pathetic nothings."

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Kalton screamed and charged Rex, his atheme raised high.

_Just as I hoped he would. _Rex thought as he stepped aside, grabbed Kalton's arm as the Demon went past, and flipped him head over heels. Kalton landed flat on his back and before he could get up, Rex was there, atheme at the Demon's throat. "Phoebe Halliwell taught me that little move."

"Well, Buckland, go on. Finish me. If you don't, I'll just come after you again someday." Kalton said.

"We..." Rex began, but before he could continue, Hannah arrived, escorting Zova.

"Rex, wait!" Hannah said.

"Hannah, you're okay!" Rex said, a big grin appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I am. Listen, Rex, maybe we don't have to vanquish these two after all. I've found something out."

"Really, what is it, Hannah?"

"Zova loves Kalton." Hannah replied. "Isn't that right, Zova?"

"Yes!" Zova admitted. "It's true! I love Kalton."

"Well, this certainly changes things." Rex said.

"You love me!?" Kalton asked from the ground. "How is that possible. Demons are not allowed to love."

"Well, neither were Warlocks, but that didn't stop Hannah and myself." Rex said. "Kalton, it was like I was telling you earlier, the old ways are gone. They died with the Source and his lot. Things can change here, Kalton. We Warlocks realized that when we started our Insurgency and the subsequent revolution."

"But... But I don't know how to love." Kalton said as he got to his feet.

"Well, I think Zova can help there." Hannah replied. "She already has feelings for you. And I think you have feelings for her, don't you."

"I... Yes, I do." Kalton said. "I'm just not sure how to express them. Everything I've been taught to believe..." he trailed off.

"It won't be easy, I know." Rex said. "Sometimes change takes time. However, I think you two can make it."

"Well, we're going to try." Zova said as she walked over and embraced Kalton.

"You know, Buckland, I've spent these past several years hating you." Kalton said as a new realization hit him. "It looks like I was wrong. It looks like I was wrong about many things. Farewell." With that, the two Demons shimmered out.

"Well, Rex, it looks like the crisis has passed." Hannah said.

"I agree, Hannah. Let's go home."

**PALO ALTO**

**DECEMBER 25**

"Merry Christmas, Hannah." Rex said as he gave Hannah her gift and watched as she opened it.

"Oh my God!" Hannah exclaimed as she held up the solid gold locket with the words _Forever My Love_ on them. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Rex." She walked over and the two of them kissed. "Now, open your gift." Hannah said, once the kiss had ended.

"Right." Rex said and opened his gift. He was amazed when he saw what it was, and old book called _A Chronicle Of Ancient And Obscure Languages_. "Good grief, I've been looking everywhere for this book. How did you find it?"

"I have my sources." Hannah replied with a mischievous smile. "This book will make a great addition to your collection, Rex. Perhaps it might even help you crack that Golden Scroll someday."

"It just might." Rex said, smiling. He quickly placed the book in his study. When he came back out into the living room, he saw that Hannah was staring at the bright lights on the Christmas tree, apparently lost in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about Kalton and Zova." Hannah replied. "What do you think will happen to them, Rex? Love is not exactly a popular emotion in the Underworld."

"It's hard to say, Hannah." Rex replied. "We fell in love, but we didn't exactly escape without a few bumps and bruises in the long run. Kalton and Zova may face those same obstacles."

"Won't they just be sent to the Wasteland if they're found out?"

"Not if they're careful, Hannah, and I think they will be. Perhaps we're seeing the beginning of the next insurgency in the Underworld. We Warlocks did it, and were successful. Perhaps one day Kalton and Zova will start another with the Lower Level Demons. That would mean serious changes in how the Underworld works. However, it's very unlikely it will happen in our lifetime, or even the lifetime of our children. Change like this may take hundreds of years to happen."

"So, maybe by Kalu's time?" Hannah asked, referring to the 34th Century in which the future historian lived.

"It's possible, I suppose." Rex said. "However, there is no way to be absolutely sure."

"I guess you're right." Hannah said. Then the phone began to ring and Hannah picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi Hannah." the voice of Paige Matthews said. "The Christmas party is starting here at Halliwell Manor. When should we expect you two here?"

"We'll be there in about half-an-hour, Paige."

"Sounds good. See you then." Paige said.

"Bye, Paige." Hannah said and hung up the phone.

"The party getting under way?" Rex asked.

"Yes, it is. They were wondering when we're going to be there."

"Well, Hannah, let's get changed and join our friends. Time to celebrate the holiday season together."

"I'm right behind you, Rex." The two former Warlocks quickly got changed and then headed to Halliwell Manor to join the Christmas celebrations there.

Somewhere in the Underworld, two Demons were taking the first steps in what would perhaps change the Underworld forever. Whether they would be successful, only time would tell.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**

**REX AND HANNAH WILL BE BACK IN THE NEW YEAR!**


End file.
